


Pantheon

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [944]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee has a surprise for Tony for Halloween.





	Pantheon

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/01/2001 for the word [pantheon](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/01/pantheon).
> 
> pantheon  
> A temple dedicated to all the gods; especially(capitalized), the building so called at Rome.  
> The collective gods of a people; as, a goddess of the Greek pantheon.  
> A public building commemorating and dedicated to the famous dead of a nation.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #562 Spook.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also to my knowledge what you about to read does not exist in real life. Though I think it would be cool if it did.

# 

Pantheon

“Why are we in Rome, Tim?” Tony asked. He wondered if he should have had more control over the airplane tickets Tim bought them, but Tim had seemed so excited that Tony hadn’t been able to say no to letting Tim plan him a surprise.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll find out tomorrow, which incidentally is Halloween.” Tim wasn’t very good at keeping secrets, but he was trying for Tony. He just hoped Tony liked his surprise.

“Ok. It’s Halloween. Where’s this surprise?” Tony prodded impatiently, the next morning.

“Relax. Enjoy the day. You’ll find out this evening.”

“This better not be another attempt to spook me.” Tony glared at Tim.

He knew Tim had tried for years to figure out a way to spook Tony to get him back for all the pranks Tony had played on him. Tony had thought since they were dating that Tim would have stopped trying to spook him, but maybe he was wrong.

“It’s not or at least not in the sense you’re thinking of. Seriously stop worrying. We’re in Rome. There are lots of places we can explore.”

Tony let Tim drag him around to all the tourist attractions to distract him. Now, they were headed for the last tourist attraction, the Pantheon. Tony stopped and stared as he realized that someone had turned the Pantheon into a haunted house.

“Surprise!” Tim announced.

“Did you do this?”

“I wish. I just found out that it was going on. I don’t know if it will happen again next year or not, so wanted to take you to see it while it was still available.”

“Thanks Tim. Let’s go check out this haunted house.” Grabbing Tim’s hand, Tony dragged Tim into the haunted Pantheon.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
